7 Sins till Sundown
by Lolly Dream
Summary: 7 of the Mugiwara crew get hit with sin curses while Zoro & Robin have to deal with the outcome. ZoroxSanji / Yaoi / Oneshot / Crack-ish-Romance


**Title:** 7 Sins till Sundown

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji, FrankyxRobin, SanjixFranky, SanjixUsopp, SanjixLuffy, SanjixBrook

**Summary:** 7 of the Mugiwara crew get hit with sin curses while Zoro & Robin have to deal with outcome. ZoroxSanji / Yaoi / Oneshot / Crack-ish-Romance

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, yaoi

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

Fun Fanfic Challenge at the end!

* * *

The sun was just setting on the waters that the Thousand Sunny sailed on and the crew had just finished dinner but a certain bottomless pit of a captain was still hungry. The cook had given half in to the boy captain's whims. If Luffy caught something from fishing Sanji would make a special treat with it just for him. Pumped with such a promise Luffy got Usopp, Chopper and Franky to help him fish.

"Owwwe! Just wait till I'm done with my newest fish catcher invention. It will be suuppraa!" And Franky then struck his trade mark pose as he stood in the middle of a mess of gadgets on the deck.

"Yosh! As long as it catches something really big!" Luffy said with a bit of drool hanging from his mouth as he stared at the water.

"Ha! You all just wait the mighty Captain Usopp will be the one to catch the biggest catch! Just ... huh hey Luffy where is the bait?"

Luffy started to whistle looking away with an innocent face and pretended like he had not herd the question.

"Che our shitty captain ate it again so you'll have to do with out unless... you want to use Chopper as bait I'm sure he could lure in a big catch." teased the cook as he leaned along the side of the ship's railing with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. With no work in the kitchen to do he was watching the antics of his crewmates.

Chopper gaped, his mouth open wide at Sanji's suggestion not able to tell if the man was for real or not. Luffy however turned to the doctor and had sparkles in his eyes along with more drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "Say Chopper if we…"

"Bastard no! I'm not being your damn bait!" Chopper yelled furiously getting to his feet to stand on the railing he, Luffy and Usopp sat on while fishing.

Sullen Luffy turned back with a sigh to stare at the clam sea waters.

"Yohohoho! The best way to catch fish is lure them onto deck with music." Laughed Brook and he pulled out his violin and started to play Blinks Sake but just as soon as he started Nami came marching over.

"ENOUGH!" Nami yelled and swatted a newspaper at Brook's head. "You have played that song ten times already today. If you play it anymore I will start charging you 500 Beli each time you do!"

"Ahh Nami-swan is so lovely even when she is money swindling." cooed the cook now with pink hearts in his eyes who was ignored by everyone.

"Why can't you do something more productive with your time? I swear you're getting about as lazy as Zoro." Nami scolded the skeleton.

"Yohoho! But I -" and the musician was cut off there as Luffy yelled out, "Hey I got something!"

They all now turned now to watch as Luffy reeled in his catch with much struggle. Finally it came out of the water and smacked the captain in the head knocking him back off the railing, sliding back a bit of the ways on the deck. "Owie." Luffy sat up once he came to a halt and the crew gathered around him to look at the odd white box that now sat in Luffy's lap.

"You caught a box?" Usopp questioned.

"Ne maybe its treasure!" and Beli signs flashed in Nami's eyes.

"Stupid box. I don't want a box I want a meat!" Luffy frowned and stood up and started to pitch his arm like if he was about to throw it back into the water.

"Eh! Wait Luffy lets see what's inside it first." and quickly Nami snatched the box from there captain throwing the captain off balance and making him fall over again.

Carefully Nami unhooked the fishing hook from the box as Luffy got back to his feet. "Fine but if its meat Sanji has to cook it for me like he promised!" whined Luffy.

"Why would there be meat in a box?" Chopper questioned.

"Why would there not be meat in a box?" Luffy asked blinking as he adjusted his hat.

Most of the crew wanted to smack Luffy for his stupidness but all attention was stolen as Nami opened the box to reveal seven shining balls each a different color. Before anyone could comment, the balls float up in the air, swirled around then blasted off in a fast speed as each color picked one of the seven people that stood there around the box.

The red ball smacked into Chopper disappearing as if his body absorbed it and then little reindeer went flying back to land hard on the deck in a daze. It was the same for the others as well though each getting there own color ball. Nami with yellow one, Brook with the blue, Franky with violet, Sanji pink, Usopp green, and last but not lest Luffy with orange.

* * *

Zoro frowned as he walked into the ship's library again for the third time in the last half hour. What the hell was up with this crazy ship! Zoro fumed mentally as he stood there gripping the door handle as a bit of sweat ran down the side of his brow as Robin looked up from her book at him. She gave the swordsman a soft knowing smile. "Ah how good of you to come back bushido-san. I was just about to head up to the deck would you care to join me?" She asked ever so politely.

Zoro bristled a bit but then stood a little straighter. "Erm… sure. We don't want you getting lost or anything here." Zoro looked away upwards as he held the door open and used his other hand to rub the back of his head clearly in embracement.

Robin placed a bookmark to save her spot in the large musty old book she held on to then got to her feet walking over to the door Zoro held open for her. "Of course not." She then lead the way to the deck for the swordsman knowing well how long he had been trying to find it on his own. With a little more running around the ship she was sure Zoro would not get lost on it once he got use to it.

Robin's thoughts as well as Zoro's came to a stop as did their feet at the sudden sounds coming from above on deck, yelling, screams and stomping …sure it was normal but not to this degree. Quickly they ran the rest of the way in worry they were being attacked but when they got there no way were they ready for what they saw.

Nami and Luffy were having a tug of war over a white box.

"Its mine you didn't want!" yelled the navigator.

"But I caught it! That means its mine and I'm going to eat it!" Luffy declared.

"Baka! It's not even food!" Nami put her foot to Luff's chest and tried to push as well as pull but the captain's arms only stretched out and he still hung on to the box.

"Owwe! I'm feeling extra suppraa this week." Franky struck a pose and then pulled out a comb to give his hair a quick fix then went back to his pose.

"Tch… I am more super then you. You have not even been on this crew long enough to be as super as me, even before this crew I the great Captain Usopp was captain of 8,000 men!"

Sanji was on his knees next to Usopp slowly unbuttoning his own shirt. "I think you both should show me just how super you are." his voice coming out in lusty tones. "Ne? Usopp is it true what they say about men with long noses?"

"Huh… uhg …" Usopp seemed lost at this question but faked it as best as he could. "Ha ha! Of course it is men with long noses are great men, real men among men!"

"Mhm" came a moaning sound of hunger and desire from the cook as he stood up and ran a finger slowly up and down Usopp's nose. "Then I think I will start with you first!"

"Eh?" questioned Usopp but that was all that could be thought due to Sanji suddenly jumping the snippier and trapping him in a tight lip lock.

As Brook was in the middle of it all laying down on his side asleep snoring loudly.

"What the fuck?" Zoro cried his eyes bugging out of his head. Robin as well for once was not so much her clam self. "For once bushido-san you took the words right from my mouth." said Robin though her voice was still as calm as ever.

Usopp shoved Sanji back with wide frantic eyes and pointed at the cook, "Your tongue was in my mouth! I knew it! I knew you wanted the mighty Captain Usopp the way you always…"

When Sanji had been pushed back he had fallen on his butt then noticed another and was now currently crawling on top Brook.

"Oi! Listen to when people speak!" shouted Usopp.

Franky had now gone into dance, "1, 2 , 1, 2 Owwe! See this is why you're not as suppraa as me! I always hold peoples attention." mocked Franky ever so prideful. Of course this started a bickering fight between the two.

Luffy had managed to get the box from Nami and was now trying to stuff it in his mouth as held a stretched out arm with hand to Nami's forehead keeping her at bay as she swung at air uselessly.

And Sanji? Sanji was straddling Brook humping the snoring skeleton. The cook's shirt now open hanging off one of his shoulders as one hand rubbed over his bare chest and the other ran through his hair. "Ohh I have such the boner right now." he moaned.

"Gaw! It burns! It burns my eyes!" yelled the swordsman and cupped a hand over his face.

Robin crossed her arms and hands bloomed up on the captain's chest pulling the box from him and tossed it towards her self. "Now is not the time bushido-san something is seriously wrong here." She then caught the box.

"Eh! Robin no fair that is my box!" Luffy cried out and went to run for it but Nami slammed him into the ground. "Its mine and you know it Luffy!" She then turned sweet face to Robin, "Ne? Robin Nee-chan you give it to me wont you?"

"Of course Nami-san just a moment." Robin replied opening the box.

"No! Its mine!" whined Luffy and struggled to get up from how Nami had him pinned and was now pounding on the captain's head.

"There is an engraving message here on the lid." Robin remarked and Zoro peeked at it between his fingers. "What does it say?" He asked with slight interest.

It took her a moment or two to translate then read it out loud, "Seven Sins Curse of the Sinful Blue. Already you have shown what sinful creatures you are. Now prove you can live with such sins or die trying. Be it you or the sun that falls only then will the sins be removed."

"What the hell is that sups to mean?" growled the swordsman.

"I believe as titled, it's a curse of seven sins that will only be removed by two ways. Till the next sundown or death." answered the historian.

Zoro blinked, "You mean we have to deal with them like this for a whole day!"

Robin gave a shrug, "Or unless they die before that." She pointed out.

Zoro frowned then looked back to the others and realized someone was missing. "Oi where is …" He didn't get out the rest as a little reindeer suddenly jumped at him. "I will kill you, you bastard!"

Zoro put his arm up to defect the blow and Chopper went crashing to the deck seeing stars.

Zoro paled. "I'm sorry Chopper it was a flex."

Chopper sat up swaying, "Bastard…" then fell over.

"That is not kosher! That proves nothing other then Sanji is a slut!" yelled Usopp in envy over his war with Franky on who was more super.

Speaking of the cook he was down on his knees in front of Franky as the cyborg thrust his hips back and forth, "Owwe feeling suppraaa!" He then gave two thumbs up. "You're just saying that cause people recognize my supraaness and not yours!"

A dark aura came around Robin and Zoro at that moment.

"Cook-san I would suggest you try and control your self." Robin said in a cold icy voice.

Zoro was more hands on however and was across the ship in a blink of an eye punching Franky in the face. "Bastard don't take advantage of people!" he yelled.

Sanji then looked up from the blow up doll he had been blowing up.

Robin and Zoro at once saw their mistake.

"W-what … where did you get that!" Zoro sputtered.

"Franky gave it to me Zoro-kun…but if you rather I have the real thing I would love for you to show me your three swords style." cooed the cook and let his pink tongue roll over his rosy lips.

The swordsman became a fluster and open his mouth just about to speak when he his face suddenly was smashed down onto the deck! "Bastard take that!" Chopper yelled out and then beat on his own chest before then running after Nami who just then had stole his hat.

When Zoro was finally able to peal his face from the deck he found only himself, Robin, and Brook were still there.

"Dammit why the hell is Chopper so pissed at me?" asked the swordsman rubbing his jaw wondering if it was a good thing or not all the others were not here.

"I believe it's because he is infected with wraith and being animal he is trying to assert his dominance over what he thinks is the alpha male. You should be rather flattered since he past right by captain-san, and cook-san." Robin said with out able to wipe the smile from her face.

"Riiight…so where did he and the others get off to?" Zoro skipped right along.

"They ran off but I think we might wish to find a way to detain them. Not being their normal selves they might actual hurt one another…or some such thing." Robin then started to walk off. "I will see if I can catch doctor-san." She said thinking him the biggest threat.

"Oi! Wait ... what do you mean or some such stuff?" Zoro frowned getting to his feet.

"Well I don't think cook-san was actually planning to hurt captain-san as he followed him into the kitchen but one never knows." Robin answered with a shrug.

Zoro's eyes widen in alarm and knew at once who he would detain first!

Thus Robin and Zoro had there missions! 7 sins in 7 crewmates who were running wild whom they needed to contain and keep so till sundown tomorrow.

* * *

Mission: To contain the sin Wrath

Challenger: Robin

Target: Chopper

"ARGHHH! Damn you Nami this is entirely your fault! I got hit with one of those stupid balls because you had to open the box!" yelled Chopper full of rage and beat his little hooves on the bathroom door where Nami had locked herself behind. "

Robin after making a quick trip to the med room walked in on the scene and simply tossed the needle she had in hand at Chopper and a hand bloomed up taking the needle and shot the little doctor with a sedative.

Mission Results: Success

* * *

Mission: To contain the sin Lust

Challenger: Zoro

Target: Sanji

It was the sound of a low moan that greeted Zoro as he came up the stairs to the kitchen. Yet what he walked in on was something he had never prepared himself for. There on the kitchen floor was Sanji his shirt wide open still as he sprayed him chest with whip cream that Luffy willingly licked off right away.

"Oi! Cut that out right now!" ordered Zoro as he charged to push Sanji away from their captain. Luffy didn't seem to care as the can dropped and he quickly reached out for it and started to spray some in his mouth making his checks poof out. The cook however lay back on the floor pouting up at Zoro his shirt open wide showing off the pale well tone chest.

"Stupid ero-cook what the hell were you thinking doing that to Luffy!" Zoro growled his face red again as he reached down to pick Sanji up thinking it best he get the cook away from Luffy fast.

Sanji reached up and pulled Zoro as the man tried to pull him and threw the swordsman off balance making the swordsman fall on top of him and then Sanji wrapped his strong muscled legs around Zoro's waist. "Oh did I make you jealous Zoro-kun?"

"Gaw!" Zoro cried out and struggled, "Like hell you did you damn pervert cook." Zoro then finally managed to stand but still with the cook's legs wrapped around him.

Sanji leaned his head in and whispered into Zoro's ear in a sultry tone. "Mmm don't lie Zoro-kun. You know you like me like this don't you. Come on don't make me beg…let me give one of your swords a good polishing." Sanji's mouth then moved over to Zoro's and was just about to kiss him when Luffy ran into them screaming, "Sanji feed me more!" The can now empty and thus the captain came begging for more scraps.

The jolt of the crash made Sanji fly off Zoro and out the door and Zoro fall over with Luffy on top of him.

Mission Results: Fail! Consolation Prize: Luffy/Gluttony

* * *

Mission: To contain the sin Envy

Challenger: Robin

Target: Usopp

Robin pocked her head in Usopp's work room and found it bare but at hearing the noises a room away from this one she had a feeling where the long nose man might be. She moved to the next room and opened Franky's work room but did not see Usopp. A soft frown came to her face.

At the door opening Franky turned around and gave Robin big smile. "Ah just the lady I wanted to see! Look your super I'm super what do you say we be super together?" he gave a thumbs up then as if this was sups to help sway her vote.

Robin opened her mouth and was just about to say something when a frantic muffled cry came from under Franky's work pile.

Franky kicked the wood pile, "Ignore that … the wood huh…does that all the time ... It's just settling."

Robin raised a slender black brow then after a few nut buster grabs Robin had both Franky and Usopp at her will.

Mission Results: Success BONUS: Franky/Pride

* * *

Mission: Find that shitty cook!

Challenger: Zoro

Target: Sanji

Zoro was trying to find his way back up top side after storing Luffy away when he heard Nami.

"Psst …pst Zoro come here?" Nami waved a hand from the cracked open bathroom door from where she was hiding.

Sighing the swordsman went over and suddenly had the door slammed in his face, "Oi witch what the hell!..." a cold furry then came over him as he suddenly realized his swords were missing. "Nami….open this door right now!"

"Nami no here." She called out.

Letting his temper fly Zoro kicked the door down and stepped over the mountain of things she had horded away in the bathroom and got his swords then picked Nami up tossing her over his shoulder, her kicking screaming and hitting at him all the way as he carried her to where they were storing the others.

Mission Results: Put on hold / Side Claim: Nami/Greed

* * *

Mission: To contain the sin Sloth

Challenger: Robin

Target: Brook

Robin found the skeleton still on the deck sleeping away. She sprung up some feet under Brook and let them walk the bunch of bones to the library to be placed with the others.

Mission Results: Success

* * *

Mission: Still to find that damn shitty cook!

Challenger: Zoro

Target: Sanji

Zoro had been up and down and all around the ship and still could not find were that bastard cook had hidden himself away. A chill then ran over him. What if the bastard had fallen over board trying to hump a fish or some crazy shit like that and was drowning?

The swordsman hurried his pace a bit frantic now to find that idiot. It was then he made the mistake of opening the wrong door that lead into the boy's bunkroom yet it seemed to work to his advantage cause there was Sanji…but on Zoro's bed….nude!

"What the hell are you doing!" Zoro screamed out.

The blonde ran a hand down over his chest "Mmm I have been waiting for you Zoro-kun…come get me." purred the cook.

Zoro blushed and picked up the cook's pants from the floor moving over to the bed holding out the pants to the other man. "Put them on now!"

Sanji pouted and reached out but ended up not taking the pants but Zoro's arm tugging him hard to make the other man fall on top of him once again this day. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro smirking up at the man. "Come on... just one little kiss … what would it hurt?" he tempted.

Zoro's whole face turned a bright red as he stared down at the cook looking up at him in ways the swordsman had only ever dreamed of. Temptation ran high with then the green haired man and he started to lower his head to Sanji's but then stopped and frowned. "No..."

"Awe why not Zoro-kun?" pressed the blonde rubbing his body against Zoro's.

"Stop!" Zoro growled not able to take it anymore and pined the cook down.

Sanji giggled, "Ohh wanting to play ruff …that's fine you can abuse me all you want."

Zoro frowned more. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Does it even matter …lets just fuck." cooed the blonde.

Zoro frowned all the more at this. "It does matter!" he yelled at the cook, "It does matter…" he then repeated softer this time. "If you had even one slight clue to how much it would mean to me to even kiss you … but no … not like this, not how you are…this … this is not you."

Sanji stared up in confusion at the swordsman to far under the cruse of the sin to seem to grasp this concept.

With a sedative then he had gotten from Robin Zoro shot up the cook with the drug and after getting a pair of pants on the blonde took them to join the others.

Mission Result: Success

* * *

That next after noon everyone had been brought back up to the deck and the sin balls then removed themselves just the way they had came and went back into the white box that then flew from Robin's hold and back into the ocean where it had came from.

Everyone seemed rather disorientated and Chopper demanded to do physicals on everyone.

After Sanji was allowed by Chopper to leave he went out to the back of the ship with a bottle of good sake and sat it down next to the swordsman who was sitting on the deck watching the last rays of the sun sink into the ocean.

Zoro looked over to the bottle taking noticed of the quality then looked up to the blonde. "What's that for?" he asked suspiciously.

Sanji then squatted down, "It's a thank you, you shitty Marimo. Now take it and say thank you."

Zoro turned his head away and crossed his arms, "I don't know wha-.." was all he got out as the cook then took his face in his hands and pulled the swordsman into a deep tender warm kiss.

The swordsman was utterly shocked but let his mouth mirror the cook's till the other man pulled back. Wide eyed and confused Zoro just stared at Sanji as the blonde stood up.

"I remember everything….Everything you said and did for me…" with a smile the blonde cocked his head to the side and added, "It does matter to me too." With that Sanji turned and left.

Zoro blushed and took the bottle but didn't open it, just held it as his other hand touched his lips where he could still feel the cook's kiss on them.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

**A/N's**: Yay I have finally finished this story! Hehe this story has been setting around half finished forever!

List of what I used for everyone!

Wrath -red – Chopper

Greed - yellow - Nami

Sloth - blue – Brook

Pride - violet – Franky

Lust - pink - Sanji

Envy - green – Usopp

Gluttony - orange – Luffy

Damage Control: Robin & Zoro

**Challenge Fanfic: **

Lolly: *Tosses the 7 Sins Box at the readers* Catch! My challenge to you all, those whom dare to expect that is, is write a fanfic on what happens to your crew or other OP ship crew that ends up with this mysterious box!

7 Sins Box – is a white small box the size of a jewelry box. Inside are 7 sin balls each different in color containing a different sin. On the inside of the box lid is an engraving which read,

_Seven Sins Curse of the Sinful Blue. Already you have shown what sinful creatures you are. Now prove you can live with such sins or die trying. Be it you or the sun that falls only then will the sins be removed. _

The box can only pop up when crossing the Sinful Blue Sea and 7 different people show the sea each one of the 7 deadly sins or at lest someone claims for someone to have one of the sins.

Make sure to send me a message when it's done so I can read and review!

Happy sailing!

^.^


End file.
